russian college days
by KimmyGates
Summary: Rose is lissa's guardian and when they go to college they meet their new favorite people. Dimitri and Christain. what happens when there is nothing holding them back but their bestfriends? !WE DONT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY OR THE NAMES! PlEASE COMMENT!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

With my face being covered in pillows and loud Evanescence music blasting my eardrums out, it wasn't a wonder that I didn't notice Lissa standing in my doorway. I felt a light hand brush brown- black hair from my exposed cheek which made me flip off my bed into my guardian stance, stake ready in my hand.

"Rose! Chill out! It's only me," Lissa said.

"Oh right. Sorry. I was distracted," I said as I turned off my iPod that was now on my floor. I put my stake back on my night stand, relaxing again.

"I just came to invite you to a moroi party back in my dorm. But if you'd rather stay here I understand." Lissa said her face falling. Apparently my face looked annoyed- still.

"Oh no Lissa. Of Course I'll come. Party, drinking, guys, ohh- la- la. Let me just get ready."

"Kk great! Party is one hour. I will come and get you then." She said smiling, walking toward the door. "Oh and Rose, wear something hot."

Shaking my head, I walked over to my walk in closet. Believe me, Abe had o pull some strings to get me the room with this closet but hey a girls got to have enough room for her clothes. See that's one of the perks to having a mobster as a father. I pulled the doors open and went straight to the rack of clothes to my left. That's where I kept my more, um, revealing clothing.

I pulled down my favorite black jean mini skirt that really helped show off my assets and electric blue tank top that showed what I was gifted with. Meaning my womanly curves. After I pulled those on I put my hair up on a high pony tail so people could see my marks. Once I put on my normal make up I heard a knock at the door. I ran to go open the door, grabbing my leather jacket, stake and leather high- heeled ankle- high boots.

I jerked aside the door to reveal a stunning Lissa. She was wearing a short pale pink dress, white leggings and pink flats. God she looked so perfect which made me immediately rethink my outfit.

"Rose! You look so . . . ,"Lissa started. Her mouth dropped open and through our bond I could her think she was too dressed up. "Well anyway, let's go. There's someone I want you to meet."


	2. Chapter 2: the party

Chapter 2:

As soon as I stepped throw the door Lissa led me to none other than Christian Ozera! Lissa stood by his side and placed her arm around him, and he planted a kiss on her cheek. WTF! She's dating Christian? The same Christian that was voted most likely to turn strigoi after his Aunt Tasha willingly turned and killed his parents? How could she be so tasteless?

Next to Christian was his hot, god damned sexy guardian. Who was he? He looked a little older than me because he's like 6'7". God his face was pure perfection and the expression he wore was one of surprise and am I wrong in saying….. Appreciative, as he look me over?

"Hello", he said "I'm Dimitri Belikov and who are you may I ask?" he spoke every word very polite in his deep voice that seemed to melt me. His voice carried a Russian accent like almost everybody had. Well I guess that's what I get for going to college in Russia.

I really only had one drink the whole night, I didn't want to let my guard down or numb our bond around Lissa, but I felt like I had gotten drunk anyway. Dimitri didn't drink at all and I could have sworn I was being watched all night. I danced with Lissa and made small talk with Dimitri who stayed with us the whole time.

After the first moments I knew him, Dimitri's awed gaze stopped somewhat. He seemed to be deep in thought but he was trying desperately to keep his guardian face up. The party started to clear up and a girl with long wavy brown hair and brown eyes which kind of reminded me of Dimitris. She was wearing a short tight red dress that made her look a little trashy.

Dmitri caught sight of her and his jaw dropped to the floor and his face showed hints of anger and worry. He stood up in a flash he had amazing speed and balance.

"Viktoria get over here" he yelled calmly. And she skipped over.

"Hi Dimika I didn't know you were here." She spoke with a sing song voice.

"Viktoria why are you here and why are you dressed like a blood whore?"

"You don't get to say where I go or how I dress Dimitri!"

Viktoria started to walk away when she did Dimitri grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Viktoria Belikova go back to your room and stay there."

"No Dimitri you're not in charge of me." Dmitri then whispered something to her in Russian and she stomped away.

"Sorry about that Rose um I have to go I guess I'll see you around." And with that he walked off and left me there alone watching Christian and Lissa make out.


	3. Chapter 3: party dimitris pov

_**Thank you everyone for reading this story and please review**_

**Chapter 3: Dimitri's POV:**

I though escorting my Moroi Christian to a party would turn out to be boring and uneventful. That was beforeI saw her, the most beautiful guardian I've had the pleasure of seeing at this school. Her hair was dark brown it was so dark it was almost black. Her smile was beyond gorgues and she was with the Dragomir princess when they came up to us and Lissa Dragomir put her arm around Christian I introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Dimitri Belikov and who are you may I ask?"

She replied in a tone that made me shutter her voice was beyond amazing.

"I'm Rose Hathaway."

Throughout the party I couldn't help but stare at Rose, I've never met a girl anything like her. She is Lissa's guardian and a little younger than me. We talked throughout the party and then she danced with Lissa every step Rose took was perfect. When the party started to clear out I saw something that pissed me off. Viktoria my little sister was dressed like a blood whore at a moroi party.

"Viktoria get over here!"I yelled. She walked over gleefully.

"Hi Dimika I didn't know you were here." Her voice was full of joy and excitement. She also sounded drunk, great.

"Viktoria why are you here and why are you dressed like a blood whore?"

"You don't get to say where I go or how I dress Dimitri." And so on it went when I was about to let her leave I whispered lightly in Russian "what would mother say about this"

She quickly muttered "what ever." And I turned to Rose to apologize.

"Sorry Rose family drama I got to go I guess I'll see you around." Completely forgetting about Christian I follow Viktoria. She is heading down the hallway towards the west wing of the moroi dorms. She soon walks into a private lounge; I stand waiting for at least 15 minutes to see if she comes out. When she doesn't I walk in.

_**Should I keep switching up P. after 2 chapters or just do one P.O.V?**_


	4. Chapter 4: Dimitris mistake

_**Sorry for the wait I've been really busy. Read and review please.**_

**Dimitri's POV:**

When I walked in I saw Rolan lying on top of Viktoria and they were making out. I don't think this would've upset me as much if Rolan hadn't been who had gotten Sonya my other sister pregnant. I was so pissed off, forgetting he was a moroi I ripped him away from my sister and throw him against the wall. He hit the wall and fell to the floor.

I pick him off the floor pinning him against the wall.

"Stay away from my sisters." I yelled placing a nice hard punch to his nose breaking it. He started to weep as blood gushed down his face. I hit him one more time this time I hit him hard enough to knock him unconscious. Viktoria was screaming and attempting to pull me away from Rolan. I took several steps back to look at the bloody heap that lay on the floor. At that moment I realized the severity of what I've done. I can't believe I lost my control and beat the crap out of a moroi.

"Viktoria get out of here and stay away from Rolan." I said as calmly as possible. She looked at me with a little fear in her dark brown eyes and walked away. When she was gone I carefully picked up Rolan and started to walk down the hall towards the north wing.

And of course on the way there I ran into Rose. She had changed since the party she was wearing a pair of baggy sweats and a tee shirt . God she looked amazing even in this outfit everything about her was amazing. We stood there in silence just staring at each other until she spoke.

"Um… hi ….uh… do you mind me asking why your carrying around an injured moroi?"

Oh crap how was I supposed to explain this to her I can't just lie I don't lie very often.

"Ya well I kind of hit him." I whispered the hit him part hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Nice I thought u were a guardian last time I checked we don't hit moroi….okay well we aren't supposed to …. So Dimitri what did he do?"

"Uh… well that's a long story and I really have to take him down to the nurse." God how could I be so stupid to hit a moroi and be caught so easily. I slowly started to walk away when Rose said something else.

"Ok Dimika "when she said Dimika I cringed and she smiled "I'm supposed to meet up with my friend Adrian but you seem to need my help so come on." Great she's going to go see Adrian god I have no chance with her now or ever seeing as how I beat a moroi.

"You don't need to help me um I can do this by myself."

"I'm coming mostly so you can tell me why you beat the shit out of him." She said smiling and pointing at Rolan so on the way to the nurse's station I filled her in she laughed and listened intently I felt so comfortable talking to Roza (her Russian nickname) I think I might be falling in love with her.

_**Thanks again for reading. If you have any ideas of what you think will happen or what you hope will happen leave a review please and the next 2 chapters will be Rose's POV**_


	5. Chapter 5: In Love

_**Rose's p.o.v I tried to make this chapter longer hope you like it.**_

Chapter 5:

I just got to my room when I found a note taped to my door I pulled it off and read it:

_Good evening little _dhampir_ come down to my room when you get home I need to talk to you and wear something sexy. _

_Love, A_

Great now I have to talk to Adrian but first ill change. I went inside and grabbed my old blue sweats and a plain tee shirt. I then started to walk out of the dhampir dorm to the moroi dorm. It was cold and snowing out I was defiantly wishing I grabbed my coat. Soon I finally reached the building and walked in. I suddenly heard screaming and I ran up the stairs the screams stop suddenly and I slowed down trying to have a stealthy edge. When I rounded the corner I saw Dimitri carrying a moroi covered in blood.

"Um…hi…uh do you mind me asking why you're carrying around an injured moroi?"I could easily see he was having difficulty with the question.

"Well I kind of hit him." he tried to whisper the last part but I heard him. Wow I really never would've guessed Dimitri could be so rebellious.

"Nice I thought you were a guardian last time I checked we don't hit moroi." Wait I've been known to hit moroi when they piss me off hmm I wonder if Dimitri knows this "okay we aren't supposed to….. So Dimitri what did he do?" I asked ever so casually.

"Uh… well that's a long story and I have to take him down to the nurse." Ha, good one I thought to myself.

"Ok Dimika" when I called him Dimika he cringed and I gave him a big toothy smile "I'm supposed to meet up with my friend Adrian but you seem to need my help so come on." his face dropped when I mentioned Adrian.

"You don't need to help me um I can do this by myself." He sighed.

"I'm coming mostly to find out why you beat the shit out of him" I said smiling and pointing at the moroi draped over Dimitri's shoulder. He filled me in on what happened and I listen to every word laughing and smiling. Honesty I would have done the same if he had been making out with Lissa. We made it to the nurses' station way to fast I realized that I was falling for Dimitri he was strong handsome and brave. The nurse spoke breaking my thoughts.

"Good evening Guardian Belikov and Guardian Hathaway."

"Good evening Mia" I said instantly Mia sighed when she saw Roland.

"Rose what did you do this time?" Mia questioned Dimitri was about to speak but I quickly interrupted him.

"He got touchy I know he's a moroi but I don't put up with that I'm sorry." I said smiling. She shook her head obviously annoyed.

"Rose just go to your dorm you know the drill."

"Ya Ya I know." She grabbed Roland and walked away. Not giving Dimitri a chance to protest.

"Come on" said pulling his arm and walking towards the exit.

"Rose why did you lie to the nurse?" Dimitri asked slightly stunned.

"Because I have a record and I didn't want you to get in trouble." We were halfway to the dhampir side of campus when I let go of Dimitri's hand and said "enough with the questions just go home and forget this happened." After I said that I lightly kissed his cheek and took off towards my dorm leaving Dimitri standing alone in shock. I slowly walked closer to my dorm thinking about Dimitri.

When I finally made it to my room I twisted the knob to find it was unlocked I pulled out my stake being cautious. I pushed the door open to find someone sitting on my bed.


	6. Chapter 6: first attack

_**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile thanks for all the reviews and Rose is 18 Lissa is 17 Christen is 18 and Dimitri is 21.**_

I sighed slipping my stake back into my pocket.

"Adrian why the hell are you in my room?" I questioned.

"I wanted to see you little dhampir. Didn't you get my note?" he said with a smirk that was very sexy on him. I will admit Adrian is very attractive with his emerald green eyes and stylishly messy hair but it didn't even slightly compare to Dimitri's amazing dark brown eyes, his soft dark brown hair and sweetly smooth Russian accent.

Adrian spoke again releasing me from my day dream "so want to grab breakfast with me?" I looked down at my clock realizing it was 6:00 A.M. 2 hours before till mine and Lissa's first class starts.

"Shit" I cursed "NO! Adrian I have to get ready for class not get out" I said pushing him out the door and slamming it shut. I walk over to my bed and lay down hoping to get at least an hour.

Before I knew it my alarm went off. I sighed and got up grab some skinny jeans and a black t shirt. I walked into the bathroom and fix my hair and makeup. I glanced at the clock 7:45 A.M. time to meet Lissa. I walk towards the main foyer and spotted Lissa, Christian and Dimitri and smiled.

"Whoa Liss I think you've got a stalker." I giggle.

Lissa sighed "ok let's get to class and be nice Rose Christian and Dimitri has the same morning classes as us."

I sighed "ok" and tried to act pissed even though I was happy to get to be around Dimitri. We began walking towards class when we ran into Mason. "What's up Mason?" I said with a smile.

"Oh I came here to get you. Alberta wants to talk to you about some moroi." Mason said with a questioning look on his face. I looked over to Dimitri and smiled.

"Hey comrade get these two to class." I said as he began to protest "just go. Come on mason lets go." I started walking towards Alberta's office when mason spoke again.

"So what's with you and Lissa hanging around Ozera and Belikov?" Mason questioned.

"Oh well Christian is Lissa's new boyfriend and Dimitri is Christians' guardian." Mason seemed surprised that Dimitri is Christians' guardian.

"How'd Christian get such a badass guardian like Belikov?" I looked at mason pissed.

"What and I'm not badass?" I said glaring at him.

"You are its just Belikov is like a god." Mason answered. And before I knew it we arrived at Alberta's office. Mason said goodbye and rushed to class. I knock on the door and Alberta quickly answered.

"Come in rose" she sighed "have a seat."

"So what did I do wrong this time?" I asked and she shook her head disappointed.

"Rose you're a promising guardian. But sometimes you react before thinking... so why did you hit Rolan? You know the motto they come first."

"I hit him because he's an ass and deserved it." I smirked.

"Rose I have to give you a week of mandatory training and house arrest that means no leaving your dorm room except for school and training."

"Ok" I sighed "whose going to be training me?"

"A guardian named Dimitri Belikov he volunteered yesterday." Ya I screamed in my head.

"Ok when and where?" I said.

"After school in the gym and Hathaway stop hitting moroi now get to class."

"Ok" I said leaving. As soon as I got out the door I rushed to class.

The first part of the day was uneventful, until lunch where we met up with Mason, Eddie, and Adrian. We were eating when we suddenly heard a scream. Dimitri, Eddie, Mason and I ran toward the scream ready for attack. When we found the source of the scream we spotted a new turned strigoi and 2 moroi girls. One was lying on the floor dead and the other was being held by the strigoi who used to be a moroi boy id never met before. His eyes were blood red and his skin was pale white typical strigoi features.

Suddenly he jumped at me knocking me against the wall. I reacted quickly by kicking him off of me. He stumbled and Dimitri struggled with him while Mason and Eddie took the moroi to the nurses. Dimitri and I pinned the strigoi down without any second thought we staked him. Dimitri looked at me and asked "are you ok?"

"Ya I'm fine let's go check on Lissa and Christian." I answered

"No we need to get you to the nurse your bleeding." Dimitri said helping me up.

"Let's check on them first." I said UN willing to back down.

"Fine" Dimitri said as we began walking towards the cafeteria. We were almost there when I fainted.


	7. Chapter 7: injuries

_**Dimitri's p.o.v. **_

I walked Rose back to her dorm building. I said goodbye and she kissed me! I stood there in shock as she ran inside.

I let a smile slowly form and walk back to my room. I look at the clock 6:00 p.m. great might as well stay up. I decided to walk to Alberta's office. When I got there she greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning Guardian Belikov what brings you here?"

"I came to volunteer for extra training sessions with the students." I answered feeling guilty that rose would be punished for what I did.

"Good timing I need a mentor for an out of control guardian named rose Hathaway she's a great kid and has lots of potential but she has a lot of anger and control issues she needs help with." she said with a look of pride mixed with a little disapproval. Ok I get to work with Roza this should be fun I thought trying not to smile.

"Ok thank you I'm sorry but I have to take lord Ozera to class goodbye." I smiled leavening Alberta's office. I walked towards the moroi dorms where I spotted Lissa. "Good morning Christian and princess Dragomir." I greeted them.

"Guardian Belikov you can call me Lissa." The princess I mean Lissa said cheerfully.

"And you may call me Dimitri." She smiled and nodded in response. We walk towards the main foyer where we waited for Rose. She soon arrived looking as beautiful as ever her brown hair draped lightly over her shoulders. She grinned at me and Christian. "Whoa Liss I think you got a stalker." She smirked and Christian tensed looking a little upset not risking making Lissa mad he kept quiet.

"Lets get to class oh and rose they have the same classes as us." Lissa said gesturing to Christian and me. Rose sighed lightly. We started walking towards class when we ran into guardian Ashford.

"What's up mason?" Rose said with a playful smile that made me jealous that she was so close and informal towards him.

"Oh I came here to find you. Alberta wants to speak to you about some moroi." Ashford said making my stomach drop she doesn't deserve to be punished for my mistake so I began to protest but she quickly cut me off.

"Hey comrade get these two to class." I sighed as she began to walk away with mason.

"So what was that about?" Christian asked.

"Long story and you're running late." I said rushing them to class. Rose walked in 20 minutes later. The rest of the mourning went by fast till lunch. We were eating with lord ivashkov , Guardian Ashford, Guardian Castile, Guardian Hathaway , princess Dragomir, and lord Ozera or as they prefer to be called Adrian, Mason, Eddie, Rose, Lissa, and Christian when we heard a loud scream. The guardians at the table were ready before anyone else so we rushed towards the scream. We were first on scene we found a dead moroi and another being held captive by a new born strigoi. Rose and I attacked him and he violently threw rose against the wall she hit her head and blood began to trickle down her cheek. Now I was beyond pissed and jumped on him pinning him down Rose was instantly by my side and staked him. I stood up and helped Rose to her feet.

"Are you ok?" I asked staying as calm as possible.

"Ya I'm fine let's go check on Lissa and Christian." She answered obviously not noticing the blood running through her hair.

"NO we need you to the nurses your bleeding."

"Let's check on them first." She said unwilling to back down which was something I admired about her.

"Fine" I said. We walked towards the cafeteria she was leading and I was watching her carefully. We were half way there when she fainted, moving quickly I caught her. I began to run to the nurse's office with rose in my arms her head resting on my chest. I was frightened I didn't want anything to happen to my Roza. We entered the nurses' station and a moroi woman who I presumed was a nurse asked "what happened?"

"She hit her head" I answered hoping my voice wasn't laced in the fear and worry that I was feeling.

"Bring her in here" the nurse said leading us into a room. I gently laid rose on the bed that was in the small room. The nurse ordered me out but I refused to leave. "Get out before I have you escorted out!" she yelled but I still refused and two guardians began to drag me out. I didn't put up a fight I didn't want to risk injuring rose. When I was out of the room I punched the guardians and suddenly realized I had to find Lissa and Christian what happened.

* * *

**_sorry about the wait stupid school ugh lol please review i love all the reviews im trying hard to update faster but life happens so sorry. oh and this is random but why do you love Dimitri and rose? _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dimitri p.o.v**_

I ran down the hall and straight into Lissa's and Christian's class.

"Hello guardian Belikov"

"Guardian alto I need to take princess Dragomir and lord Ozera with me it an emergency."

"Ok" he replied Lissa and Christian jumped out of their seats and quickly followed me.

"What's wrong Dimitri?" Lissa and Christian said in unison.

"Rose was injured she unconscious." I said leading them to roza's room. Lissa instantly burst into tears and Christian wrapped his arms around Lissa.

"Leave me alone with rose and get out please." She begged. Christian I quickly obeyed and left.

"Lets give Lissa some time come on let's get to class I nodded in response. And walked with him back to guardian alto's class we sat there for an hour when it was over we rushed back to rise and Lissa's side.

"Lissa come on lets go lie down." Christian said and she nodded yes.

"I'll stay with rose." I told them as they left. I sat in the chair next to roses bed side I watched her as she slept she looked so happy and peaceful. I leaned over and kissed her lightly on her fore head. I stayed there for several hours when I drifted to sleep. A light voice woke me it was rose she was awake!

"Hey comrade when's traing." She asked with a tired smile.

"When ever you're ready." I smiled. She nodded her head and drifted back to sleep. The nurse walked in.

"Oh Belikov your still here? Well you'll be happy to know rose is recovering fast she's should be ready for classes when she wakes up its so strange I have never seen a injury recover so fast." I smiled happy to know she's going to be better.

(3 hours later)

"Rose goes to your dorm we aren't training today." I scolded.

"NO Dimitri I'm ready bring it on" she said and I caved I guess shell get the point after a little sparing.

"fine." I replied and she smiled. I instantly threw a punch at her shoulder and she blocked and attempted to kick me. I grabbed her leg and flipped her on to the mat using my body weight to pin her underneath me. She struggled and fought against me obviously still weak. She stopped and laid there still. I gazed into her beautiful brown eyes she was so incredible I couldn't stand it anymore I lost control and kissed her. She didn't hesitate to kiss back. The kiss was full of love lust and passion. The door opened and I moved away.

"Hey Liss." Rose said to the pair coming towards us I reluctantly stood up and faced Lissa and Christian.

"Rose you shouldn't be training you just got out of the hospital is you crazy?" Lissa lectured rose.

"Oh Liss you over react"

"No I don't come on you need rest ok come on Christian lets go." Lissa said dragging rose out and Christian followed like always. I was left to my own thoughts. I cleaned up the gym and all I could think about was rose she is just so amazing. I love her.

The next morning I set up the gym for training and rose showed up late.

"You're late." I sighed "ok time for laps."

"What? Why?" she asked

"Because if you are attacked the best thing to do is run with your moroi it's the safest choice." I replied and she began running and I ran besides her making sure not to move to fast. We ran 6 laps then I sent rose to get ready for class. She ran to her dorm. I cleaned the gym then went into the locker room got a shower and wore a black t-shirt jeans and my duster. I pulled my hair back and headed towards the gates it was my shift. I stood there reading my western novel when a black car pulled up.

"Hello sir please step out of the car." I said politely and lord Dashkov stepped out.

"Hello guardian Belikov I'm here to see my niece and her friend."

"Ok what are their names I will have them sent down here for you." I said dialing my cell

"Vasalissa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway." He said and I smiled and called them down Christian followed behind them.

"Victor" they said hugging lord Dashkov.

"Girls the queen would like to see you at the royal dinner this weekend I'm here to escort you, two other guardians, lord Ozera and his guardian shopping." He said Lissa and rose smiled and when everyone got together the car consisted of rose Lissa Christian Eddie mason and me Lissa and rose were extrodanerily happy.

The girls shopped for dresses and Eddie Christian mason and I were fitted for suits. Mine was simple it had black slacks a white shirt black tie and jacket. Eddies and masons were the same as mine. Christians was made to match Lissa's white dress. Rose was stunning in a simple black dress with a white sash.

When the dresses were picking Lissa and rose went looking for shoes. Rose bought a pair of Gucci leather sandal thing and Lissa bought white platforms. Next was jewelry all of the guys were bored as the girl's shopped rose pointed out gold rose studded neck lace and a simple gold bracelet. When rose wasn't looking victor bought the necklace and I bought her the bracelet and planned on giving it to her the night before the dinner.

We left the mall tired and ready for the royal dinner. Everyone was excited except for rose and I. Rose hates the queen and I've never agreed with a lot of her laws but she was the queen we all must keep by the rules of the court.

_**Sorry if this chapter sucks been up all night sorry review!1 oh and I'm posting the out fits on my profile I love you all! For suffering threw my writing ok so what's run fav VA book?**_


	9. Chapter 9: Alive and ready

_**Rose's P.O.V Dimitri is actually 27**_

I woke up surrounded by sand. I stood up and looked around there was a beautiful ocean splashing on the shore. I felt the breeze on my stomach and looked down I was wearing a simple red bikini. I suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Wow sexy as always. Red is such a great color on you but of course id rather you be naked" Adrian smirked. "Rose in red never in blue sharp as a thorn and fights like one to." He sang I always got so sick of that poem.

"Why are you in my dreams again and what happened?" I questioned slightly annoyed.

"You became unconscious after losing some blood your only asleep because Lissa healed you but put you asleep to make it less obvious." I was glad she healed me but also very pissed she shouldn't have done that she knows the side effects and they are way too dangerous. I didn't get to say good bye to Adrian because I was woken up by the nurse. I closed my eyes and listened not wanting to people to expect Lissa to have healed me.

"Oh Belikov your still here?" I happily smiled Dimitri cares about me. " Well you'll be happy to know Rose is recovering fast she should be ready for classes when she wakes up its so strange I have never seen an injury recover so fast." The nurse said my heart dropped at hearing that they noticed.

She left and I let my eyes open to see a tired Dimitri sitting next to my bed. "Hey comrade when's training" I said lightly. He seemed surprised by me being awake and already ready for training.

"When ever you're ready." He smiled and I dozed off back to sleep.

(3 hours later)

"Rose go to your dorm we aren't training today." He scolded me and I frowned.

"NO! Dimitri I'm ready bring it on." I said and he caved.

"Fine" he answered. And threw a punch at me I was surprised but blocked it and attempted to kick him. I was still weak so I wasn't very fast and he grabbed my leg and flipped me onto a mat. He pinned me down using his tall and strong body. I struggled and fought to get him off but he wouldn't move he and I both new I was still weak. I gave in and then our eyes locked he had his guardian face on but his eyes were full of love and passion. He leaned down and placed his lips on mine. The kiss was intense and amazing fireworks went off and I melted. He soon broke the kiss after hearing the door open I looked over and Adrian was standing there staring and then walked out. He saw Dimitri and I kiss. I soon saw Lissa step through the door.

"Hey Liss" I smiled and just barely noticed Christian.

"Rose you shouldn't be training you just got out of the hospital is you crazy?" Lissa lectured m.

"Oh Liss you over react"

"No I don't come on you need rest ok come on Christian lets go." Lissa said dragging me out and Christian followed like always. We met Adrian outside the door and he looked un happy and annoyed I just ignored him.

"Lissa why did you heal me? Are you insane that is so dangerous!" I yelled at her and she sighed Christian and Adrian were the only 2 besides me and Lissa that knew about spirit here.

She ignored me and spoke to Adrian "take her to her room please she needs sleep." Adrian nodded and we began walking away from them.

"You saw something didn't you?" I questioned and he looked at me.

"Ya I saw you making out with Belikov its ok I won't tell anyone about the cradle robber." I frowned and we arrived to my dorm in silence he left and I walked up to my room and lay down. I woke up the next morning and realized I was late so I grabbed my shoes and ran to the gym where Dimitri was waiting.

'Your late" he sighed before I could responded he spoke again "ok time for laps"

"What? Why?'

"" because if your attacked the best thing to do to keep Ur moroi safe is to run." He replied and I began running. Dimitri ran beside me we ran 6 laps and then I was sent to get ready for class. Today I had my only class that didn't have Lissa in it. It was guardian basics advanced thought by guardian alto I hated Stan so much and he hated me to.

I walked into class and sat down propping my feet on my desk. 5 minutes later Stan walked in.

"Hathaway get your feet of the desk." I did as he requested. He taught and I ignored him think about Dimitri and the kiss it was the best kiss of my life I smiled and Stan noticed. "Rose do you think avoiding a massacre is funny?" he questioned.

"No I think it's funny that we are being taught be a moron like you." The class laughed at that remark and I stood up ready for Stan to throw me out of class.

"And you could be better Ms. Hathaway? I feel sorry for princess Dragomir she has such a rebellious and in confident guardian ill be shocked if she lives long enough to get married." I snapped how he dare say that I roughly punched him and walked out of the class. I walked to Lissa's class room I waited outside till it was over and she walked out.

"What happened rose?"

"I punched Stan for being an ass now let's get to our next class." I replied

"Actually we can't we are being called down to the gate." Lissa said walking towards the door I followed we met up with mason Eddie and Christian at the door. We all walked to the gates and we spotted Dimitri and an old looking man with his back towards us. He turned around.

"Victor" Lissa and I say giving him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Lissa asked with a loving smile victor was the closest thing she had for blood family and he helped me and Lissa through the accident that killed her father mother and brother. And almost killed me Lissa brought me back to life giving us our bond.

"Girls the queen would like to see you at the royal dinner this weekend I'm here to escort you, two other guardians, lord Ozera and his guardian shopping." We smiled and left.


	10. Chapter 10:dinner

_**Rose's pov**_

We shopped a lot the dress I picked a beautiful black dress with a simple white sash. Lissa got a simple long white dress that made her look incredible. Next was shoes Lissa and I loved shoe shopping I got a pair of Gucci leather sandal and Lissa bought white platforms.

The boys didn't enjoy shopping as much as we did. They all got suits Dimitri, Eddie, and mason's were simple guardian suits and Christians' was slightly silky to match Lissa's dress. We walked into a jewelry store I spotted a simple gold bracelet and a gold necklace. They were both amazingly beautiful. I didn't get them because they cost way too much. Lissa got a pearl like necklace and bracelet that matched her dress. We went home ready for queen bitches royal dinner.

(Dinner time)

I was in my room getting ready when there was a knock at my door. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Dimitri standing there.

"Hey comrade come in" he stepped in and I closed the door behind him "what brings you her?"

"I needed to give you something." He answered handing me a small box. I was slightly surprised but I opened it revealing the gold bracelet I had looked at earlier. I was shocked at its beauty and instantly handed it back to Dimitri. "You don't like it?" he questioned.

"I love it it's just too much." I said.

"No its not." He replied pulling it out of the box and placing it on my wrist.

"It's beautiful." I smiled.

"I know but I will never be as beautiful as you Roza." I smiled and kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed back wrapping his strong arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. I felt his tongue against my bottom lip begging for entrance. The kiss soon ended when Lissa opened my door and walked in. Dimitri and I pulled away quickly.

"Hi Lissa." I said smiling.

"Hey rose hey Dimitri are you to ready to go." She asked.

"Ya let me put my shoes on." I answered grabbing my sandals. We all walked out of the dorms and met up at the gate ready to go. We met victor at the car and climbed in.

"Vasilissa Rose you both look amazing I'm so proud of how you both have grown. Vasilissa you wear the Dragomir name with such grace and rose I know you will be a perfect guardian." He said with a loving pride filled smile.

"Thank you." Lissa and I said in sync. "_Rose you will be the best guardian you all ready proved it many times__._" Lissa said to me through the bond I smiled and hugged her before we knew it we arrived at court. I sighed and we all got out of the car and took the usual guardian formation victor, Lissa, and Christian were in the middle with mason and Eddie in front and Dimitri and I behind. We walked through the doors to the main dining room where royal moroi were all seated at tables and all the guardians were by the doors.

"Hello princess Dragomir guardian hatchway." Queen Tatiana bitch greeted. We said our hellos and she led us to our seats obviously ignoring Christian. "Your guardians shall be sitting with you tonight vasilissa we have more than enough to guard the court." I smiled happy to stay with Lissa, mason Eddie and Dimitri. We all sat ad chatted then Tatiana stood up to address everyone in the dining hall. She talked about boring stuff and then everyone got up to talk to one another. Adrian walked up to me I wasn't surprised he was here he was an Ivashkov and Tatiana's great nephew he smiled " hello little dhampir your looking very sexy tonight I love the dress but I think it would be better lying on my bedroom floor."

I sighed "Adrian give up the crap I am not going to sleep with you." I rolled my eyes and walked away running into my mother.

"Rose please tells me you're not sleeping with Adrian! Your too young and don't need to be with a moroi like that." She yelled at me and I frowned of course now she chooses to be motherly.

"I'm not sleeping with him and if I was itd be none of your business." I replied and her jaw seemed to drop.

"Rose it is my business you're my daughter."

"Ya unfortunately and don't try to act like my mother you have never been there for me." I replied and walked off leavening her speechless I ran up to the roof and walked out it was snow. I burst into tears 'how many people heard that I wondered to myself.' Suddenly the door to the stair and Dimitri walked over.

"Roza are you alright?" he asked tilting my head up and wiping away my tears "I heard yours and your mothers conversation and I understand how you're feeling but you need to give her a chance she's trying."

"Ya only because she thinks I'm sleeping with Adrian and doesn't want people to think I'm a whore cause that would be so bad for HER rep." I answered letting more tears fall from my eyes.

He sighed and pulled me close to him I shivered a little realizing how cold it was out there Dimitri noticed and took off his jacket. "Here take my jacket you must be freezing." I wrapped it over my shoulders and snuggle up to Dimitri he smiled and wrapped his arm around Me." the snow is so beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is." I said happily and then during our perfect moment the door opened.

"Hello lord Dashkov." Dimitri said and I pulled away from him.

"Hello guardian Belikov would you mind if I talked to rose please?" victor asked and Dimitri left it made me a little sad that I was missing his warmth. "Rose I truly and so proud that you are vasilissa guardian I know you will protect her you to have always been so close. Here I want you to have this." He said handing me a small box.


	11. Chapter 11:Attack?

_**Dimitri's p.o.v.**_

I put on my guardian suit ready for dinner I decided it was time to get rose and give Rose her gift. It was kind of cool out it should be snowing soon I thought to myself. I arrived at Roza room and knocked on the door. When she opened it I'm surprised my jaw didn't drop to the floor she looked incredible the dress was perfect.

"Hey comrade come in" I so love hated that nickname. I walked in and she closed the door behind me still trying to get ready even though she looked perfect.

"I needed to give you something." I said handing her the little black box she looked at me shocked when she opened it she smiled but it quickly faded as she handed it back to me. "You don't like it?" I asked hoping not to show any hurt.

"I love it it's just too much." She replied.

"No its not." Nothing is too much for Roza I thought as I placed the bracelet on her wrist.

"It's beautiful." She smiled.

"I know but it will never be as beautiful as you my Roza." Her smile grew and she kissed me. Her arms wrapped around my neck, I kissed back quickly wrapping my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I deepened the kiss, but it soon ended when vasilissa walked in. rose and I pulled away quickly and she didn't seem to notice anything.

"Hi Lissa." Rose said happily.

"Hey rose hello Dimitri are you two ready to go." Lissa asked.

"Let me get my shoes." Rose said sliding them on and grabbed her jacket. We all walked out of the dorm and to the gate. We were ready to go and met victor at the gate and climbed into the car.

"Vasilissa Rose you both look amazing I'm so proud of how you both have grown. Vasilissa you wear the Dragomir name with such grace and rose I know you will be a perfect guardian." He said with a loving pride filled smile. But there was something hidden under his words something sinister I didn't like it will have to keep an eye on him.

"Thank you." Lissa and rose said in sync. Lissa looked at rose and gave her a hug. There was something between them that many people didn't know it was their bond, many moroi and dhampir don't know about bonds and spirit users but I did I was raised knowing and my family had a spirit bound couple as friends.

We soon arrived at court we walked in everything was usual. Guardians were set at doors and moroi were talking as always the queen was in the center. It was boring as always but Tatiana let use all sit together so we all talked and laughed. The queen addressed everyone and sent us to talk to one another. I was scooping the area to look for threats of course there were none but I did spot Adrian talking to rose she looked annoyed and then he walked away and her mother approached her. I overheard them argue and rose ran off I followed her up to the roof. It was snowing and rose was crying walked over to her.

"Roza are you alright?" I asked tilting her head up towards me and gently wiping her tears away I loved her so much I never wanted to see her cry. "I heard yours and your mothers conversation and I understand how you're feeling but you need to give her a chance she's trying."

"Ya only because she thinks I'm sleeping with Adrian and doesn't want people to think I'm a whore cause that would be so bad for HER rep." I under stood how she felt about it my dad would beat the shit out of my mother and treat her like a blood whore giving our little town a "rep" he didn't stop till I made him I beat him like he beat my mother I took him down when I was 13. I sighed and pulled her closer to me she shivered and I realized she must be freezing in that dress. I took my jacket.

"Here take my jacket you must be freezing." I handed to her and she draped it over her shoulders I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggle up against me. "The snow is so beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes it is." She answered and the door opened ruining the perfect moment.

"Hello lord Dashkov." I said as rose pulled away from me.

"Hello guardian Belikov would you mind if I talked to rose please?" victor asked me I looked at rose she seemed ok with him around so I stood up and walked through the door. I did leave very soon though because victor still worried me. I watched as he pulled out a box similar to the one that I had. She opened it rivaling the necklace. I didn't see much after that because Eddie came up to me.

"Guardian Belikov we have to gather everyone the college was attacked." My heart sank I looked at Eddie in shock.

"What happened?" I asked regaining my guardian posture.

"I'm not sure the guardians have been called to come down and we have been told to leave the moroi here we need to find rose and go." I was worried.

"Ill get her well meet you at the car." He nodded and ran off I opened the door and walked over to rose

"Rose we need to leave the college is under attack they need use." She nodded her head and we ran to the car. In it rose slipped off her shoes and we were on campus in no time. We walked to the gate and they let us in we ran to the main foyer were the battle was we were being out numbered. Rose and I attacked. We were in sync perfect partners so were Eddie and mason soon after killing many strigoi the battled ended and they called in the alchemist. I looked over at rose she was still wielding her stake her dress was torn she fell to her knees and began to cry. I looked at the bodied that laid before her it was guardian Ashford. I went to my knees and held rose the tears flooded down her cheeks. I picked her up and she tried to fight me off.

"Roza I am so sorry but we need to get you to the nurses."

"No I have to stay with mason I have to." She wept I just carried her away sad to see her in so much pain. I left her at the doctors and went to see what the bodies count was 48 strigoi 5moroi and 8 guardians I dropped my head and looked for masons name on the list it wasn't there.

_**So lust charm or violence? What happened to mason? Is rose ok? What's victor's evil plot? All these questions!**_


	12. Chapter 12:Fires

_**Dimitri's pov**_

I ran to the morgue area and scanned through the dead dhampir looking for mason's body it wasn't there. I was scared now I knew mason had been changed I frowned and walked away dropping the clipboard. I walked to my room and just sat on my bed a tear slid down my check I quickly wiped it away I grabbed the closes thing I had witch was a western novel. I threw it against the wall and it fell to pieces. I can't tell rose shell be crushed but I have to she would never forgive me if I didn't. I slowly walked out of my room and walked into Adrian Lissa and Christian.

"Where's rose?" Lissa asked.

"In the nurses with Eddie." I was afraid of their next question.

"Where's mason? Christian asked. I didn't answer I just walked away I had to see rose I had to tell her I heard one last thing from Lissa.

"She's not at the nurses or her room." I frowned and ran to wads the morgue and as I thought rose was there. She was upset she already figured it out and was screaming at everyone. I walked over to h her.

"Rose calm down." I said

"no I will not." she screamed throwing a punch at me I couldn't let things get any worse so I grabbed rose and put her on my shoulder she screamed and kicked but I refused to let her down I took her to the cabin hidden in the woods it was the best place to come to think not many people knew it was there.

I set her down and she tried to run I grabbed her arms and held her.

"NO no he can't be dead he just can't and he will never be a strigoi never." She wept and I pulled her to my chest she laid her head against it and cried harder she finally began to relax when a small box fell out of her pocket.

"Roza your necklace." I smiled and placed it around her neck she smiled a little. I pulled her into a kiss it was deep and intense then suddenly she tried to hit me. I fought to keep her from hitting me or hurting herself. She fought me like I was a strigoi her stake was ready to stab into my chest. I pulled away from her and jumped behind her grabbing her wrists making her release the stake. She didn't stop fighting she kept throwing punches and hit me in the face and tackled her. I pinned her down beneath me and she stopped.

"What's wrong with you?" I yelled at rose her face was full of anger and hatred.

"You need to die!" she hissed at me and tried to knock me off of her. She stopped and looked confused. "What happened?" she asked I looked at her shock but didn't answerer. I slowly tried to climb off of her but then she kneed me in between the legs it hurt like hell but I pretended it didn't I held her down again. I looked at her necklace the jewels seemed to glow red it was very strange I removed it and threw it out the cabin door. And rose stopped struggling and I got up she seemed fine. I climbed off of her and she sat up.

"I…I tried to kk…kill you." She stuttered and a tear ran down her check.

"You were compelled to." She still cried. And I wrapped my arms around her.

"I still tried to kill you and I wasn't strong enough to stop myself." She yelled breaking from my grasp and stood up angry.

"Roza you can't blame yourself you were upset it's not your fault." I said trying to comfort her. She walked towards me and removed the bracelet I gave her she handed it to me and started to walk out of the cabin. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to me she looked up at me.

"Dimitri I can't be around you anymore it's just too much to handle." She frowned and I was in shock.

"What?" I asked sadly.

"I love you too much to ever hurt you and I can't forgive myself for trying to kill you Dimitri I just can't."

"Roza id rather die than live without you." I said and kissed her she kissed back. "I love you Rose." I said breaking the kiss. It was dangerous for use to talk like this but it was truly how I felt about her.

"victor." She spoke with her voice full of rage. I looked at her and frowned. "He put the charm on the necklace!" it didn't make sense why would he want me dead? All of a sudden the doors were blown shut and we were locked in. we saw victor his guardians and Christian out side. Victor smirked.

"now." He said talking to Christian he nodded and the cabin started to catch fire. I was shocked and victor just laughed as they walked away. The heat in the room began to rise as more of the walls were eaten away by the flames.

"Come on." I said to rose grabbing her hand and leading her to a window at the back of the cabin. I pulled out my stake and used it to break through the window rose began to violently cough as the smoke entered her lunges. I quickly helped her out the window and she collapsed I climbed through the window and picked her off the ground. I started to run into the woods I knew we wouldn't be safe on campus. I ran to the city. By that time rose was awake.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Victor tried to kill us and compelled Christian to set the cabin on fire."

"Why and where are we going?"

"I don't know and somewhere safe." I answered and she nodded. We walked a little further till we reached a bus station. I bought us to ticket to Baia and we got on. Soon we heard sirens and fire trucks flew down the street. We soon arrived and I carried rose to my home. I knocked on the door and my mother answered it.

"Dimitri!" she happily cried but silenced at the sight of rose in my arms. She directed me to put rose in my old bedroom.

"She's inhaled a lot of smoke." My mother nodded and pushed me out of the room. I climbed down the steps and walked into the kitchen where my grandmother Yeva was sipping tea.

"Dimika I knew you would be coming." She said in Russian.

"Yes grandmother." I replied in Russian.

"You have many dangers to face Dimitri you and your love." Yeva said as she left the kitchen I sat there and thought over her words. I was cut from my thought when a pregnant Karolina and Paul walked through the front door.

"Dimika." She cried running over to me and hugging me. Little Paul hid behind her hiding from me. "I missed you brother." She said holding back happy tears. I smiled forgetting about my troubles I was glad to be home again with my family. Karolina, Sonya, Yeva, and my mother believed strongly about only men became guardians so they stayed home to raise children. Olena, my mother came down the stairs.

"Shell be all right she's very strong Dimitri."

"Yes she is May I go see her?" I asked worried. She nodded and I ran up the stairs to my room. Rose was asleep wearing a set of Sonya's pajamas. I sat there for hours before my mother came in.

"Dimitri you need your rest here." She said UN covering half of the bed "don't worry she's sleeping heavily." I nodded and she left. I opened my drawer and pulled out my pajama pant. I changed into them and took off my shirt. I slowly climbed in to the bed and placed my arms around rose. She snuggled against me feeling cold.

"I love you." I spoke lightly.

"I love you to." She replied still asleep. I smiled and slowly fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13: Fights of love

_**Rose's POV**_

I opened the little box revealing a neck lace I smiled. "Thank you victor." I said. And then the door flew open.

"Rose we need to leave the college is under attack and they need us." I jumped up and we ran to the car. I got and and took my shoes off I'd rather fight barefoot; we were on campus in a matter of minutes. We entered the gates and made our way to the foyer where guardians were fighting about 90 strigoi. We stepped in instantly taking on multiple opponents at once. Dimitri and I work together as did mason and Eddie we fought and fought till the strigoi retreated. I went to find mason when I realized he was lying dead at my feet I dropped to my knees and held him I was crying very hard ignoring my surroundings. I felt strong arms wrap around me and hold me. Then they tried to pick me up but I wouldn't let them I fought against them.

"Roza I am sorry but we need to get you to the nurses." Dimitri's voice said pleadingly.

"No I have to stay with mason I have to." I wept but he just carried me away any way. When we got to the nurses he set me down and left as soon as he left I got up and ran out of the nurse's office. I snuck over to the morgue area and saw Dimitri he was reading off a clipboard. He looked startled and went looking through the bodies he didn't seem to find what he was looking for so he walked off to his dorm. I went into the morgue and read off the list he was reading I scanned the names of the fallen guardians masons name wasn't there now I knew what Dimitri was looking for. My heart sank he can't be he just can't I thought to myself. A hand tapped my shoulder I turned around and punched the man that touched me I didn't mean to though. People tried to calm me down but I just screamed at them till Dimitri came in.

"Rose calm down." He said calmly.

"No I will not." I screamed throwing a punch at him I felt so angry. Dimitri using his godly skills grabbed my and placed me over his shoulder. Being so close to him I could smell his after shave it calmed me a little but not enough I kicked and screamed hitting his back. I couldn't see where he was taking me but when we got there he set me down we were in a cabin. I instantly tried to run but he grabbed my arms and held me.

"NO no he can't be dead he just can't and he will never be a strigoi never." I wept and he pulled me close to him I laid my head against his strong chest and cried harder. When I finally began to relax victor necklace fell out of what was left of my dress.

"Roza your necklace." he smiled and placed it around my neck I smiled back at him. He pulled me into an intense kiss. _Kill him kill him now rose Dimitri needs to die_ a voice in my head seemed to sing to me. I had to do it I had to kill him. I tried to hit him but he moved to fast he kept trying to fight me off. I wouldn't stop the voice was too loud to ignore _he's nothing KILL HIM _he was like a strigoi something that had to die I pulled my stake out and aimed for his chest. He pulled away from me he was fast enough to grab my wrist and make me release my stake. I didn't stop fighting that bastard I finally hit him in the face but he tackled me to the ground. He pinned me under his tall lean muscular figure I could hardly move. Wait why am I trying to kill Dimitri? I thought and stopped moving.

"What's wrong with you?" he yelled and then I got the fury and hate back.

"You need to die!" I hissed repeating the phrase being played in my head. Wait why I was so confused. "What happened?" I asked. He looked shocked but started to climb off me. _This is your chance take it kill him._ The voice chanted so I kicked Dimitri and he held me down again. Great he started to stare at my neck he reached down and ripped my necklace off me and threw I out the door. I no longer wanted to kill Dimitri I loved him why would I ever want to kill him I thought. He climbed off of me and I sat up.

"I…I tried to kk…kill you." I stuttered and a tear ran down my cheek. What the hell is wrong with me?

"You were compelled to." He said wrapping his arms around me I loved being in his arms I felt as if me belonged there. But today I was ashamed at myself.

"I still tried to kill you and I wasn't strong enough to stop myself." I yelled breaking free from his grasp. I stood up I was pissed off.

"Roza you can't blame yourself you were upset it's not your fault." he said trying to comfort me. No I can't do this I thought I took off the bracelet Dimitri gave me I didn't deserve it. I gave it back to him and tried to leave but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him and I looked up at him.

"Dimitri I can't be around you anymore it's just too much to handle." I frowned we couldn't be like this it was wrong and I was dangerous I didn't ever want him dead I loved him. Dhampirs aren't meant to be together I lectured myself moroi come first.

"What?" he asked sadly.

"I love you too much to ever hurt you and I can't forgive myself for trying to kill you Dimitri I just can't." God I'm beginning to hate the person who said the moroi first rule.

"Roza I'd rather die than live without you." he said and kissed me I kissed back. "I love you Rose." he said breaking the kiss, he was incredible I loved him so why did I try to kill him? It hit me compelled the necklace.

"victor." I said aloud I was enraged. Dimitri looked at me and frowned. "He put the charm on the necklace!" but why would he want me to kill Dimitri didn't he know it could have killed us both if Dimitri didn't notice the charm? My question was answered quickly as the doors flew shut and locked. I saw victor his guardians and Christian outside. Victor smirked.

"Now." He said talking to Christian he nodded and the cabin started to catch fire. I was too shocked to move. Victor laughed and walked away. Dimitri grabbed my hand.

"Come on." He said leading me to a window he broke it. Smoke flooded my lungs making it hard to breath I climbed out the window and collapsed.

When I woke up I was in Dimitri's arms we were in the city. Our skin was tinted black and ash covered our clothes. "What happened?" I asked.

"Victor tried to kill us and compelled Christian to set the cabin on fire."

"Why and where are we going?"

"I don't know and somewhere safe." he answered and I nodded. We walked to the bus station Dimitri bought to tickets to a place called Baia I was too tired to ask we got on to the bus and I fell asleep against Dimitri.

_**Ok people were confused last chapter Christian set the fire because victor compelled him to but why? Wait and find out. Victor is so evil isn't he? Muahahaha and lissa will be in the next chapter  
**_


	14. Chapter 14: bonds

_**Rose's POV**_

I didn't wake up instead I drifted into Lissa head she was crying and Christian was holding her.

"I can't believe they are dead." Lissa said. I was angry how Christian dare try to kill us and then comfort Lissa!

"I know I think we need to get off campus for awhile. Victor would like use to stay with him until the queen can find you another suitable guardian." Lissa was angry at Christian now. _Suitable guardian how dare he rose was my best friend and Dimitri was his guardian! Shouldn't he be just as upset? _

"I don't want to I want to stay here and I don't want a new guardian." She yelled at him. He frowned looking very pissed off.

"You stupid girl you'll be the death of me! You will come with me and victor whether you want to or not you have no choice in this vasilissa!" he yelled scaring Lissa. He was never like this to her he was always sweet and sensitive to her. What had victor done to him? She shook her head no and Christian grabbed her arm and roughly dragged her out her dorm door where victor stood with his guardians.

"Vasilissa are you ready?" victor asked with an evil grin. She tried to run but was quickly trapped by the men she kicked and screamed. The biggest man her her knocking her unconscious. I was awake instantly and flew out of the bed I was in there was a lady in my room and she looked surprised.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked her.

"I'm Olena Belikova I'm a doctor and you need to lie down." She said pushing me into the bed I lied down a little surprised at the woman's strict voice and how much she was like Dimitri. Then it hit me she must be Dimitri's mother. I didn't get a chance to ask because she gave me a shot which put me to sleep.

Sometime later I felt someone slide into the bed next to me. It was Dimitri. I could feel his strong chest against my back he wrapped his arms around me. I felt safe again. I snuggled against him feeling a small chill.

"I love you." His deep voice lightly whispered.

"I love you to." I lightly replied only half awake. I fell into a deep slumber. I awoke early the next morning Dimitri was still next to me asleep. I watched him he looked at peace and happy his guard was down. It was very rare for him. I got out of the bed carefully not waking him. I climbed down the stairs and into a small kitchen a young boy and an old woman sat at the table. The old lady gave me a questioning look. She started to speak in Russian I looked at the boy and smiled.

"I'm guessing you don't speak Russian well she said that you are kind of small for a guardian." I frowned at her.

"I may be small but I'm one of the best!" the little boy translated what I said to the old hag and she gave a small smile. And spoke more Russian I guess she didn't understand English.

"She says she knows she knows many things like what brought you here and that you are Dimitri's love." I smiled at the boy translation until he spoke again. "She also doesn't know if you're good enough for Dimika." I nodded my head and she walked away and Olena walked in.

"Hello rose, Paul will you please set the table." He got up and ran into the dining room. "Are you hungry rose?" she asked me with a motherly smile. And then Dimitri came down the stairs in only his pajama bottoms. I'm surprised I didn't drool his abs were in credible and his muscles and shoulders were perfectly sculpted.

"She always hungry." He said grinning at me and his mother.

"Good thing we have a lot of food." She said and left to check on Paul. Dimitri came up and sat next to me.

"Nice pajamas comrade." He blushed a little.

"Roza have you seen what your wearing?" I was in bright pink pajamas they had little kittens on them I looked like I was 3. I blushed bright red. "I'm going to get dressed and then I'll take you out to get you some clothes after breakfast." He said walking up the creaky stares.

Olena put a plate of food down in front of me I ate every last bit of it before Dimitri came down and made another plate. "I see you are hungry." She smiles putting some food in front of Dimitri. When we were finished put my dress back on. The Belikova's didn't have anything that would fit me. So Dimitri escorted me to the only clothing store they had. I picked out a pair of jeans, an evil rainbow tank top, a black and white striped hoddie and a pair of black converse. It was the only outfit that seemed normal to me. (.com/cgi/set?id=27445883)

We paid for the clothes and I changed in the bathroom Dimitri had to get an outfit to it apparently had been 3 years since he's seen his family so he had no clothes there. He bought jeans, converse, a simple black sweater and of course a cowboy duster. I always loved his cowboy dusters.

"Now where comrade?"I asked smiling.

"We try and figure out what victor is planning." That when I remembered being in Lissa head. I told Dimitri what I saw and he was pissed. "Wait victor thinks we are dead? That might come in handy."

"What?" I asked him puzzled.

"We have the element of surprise as long as no one knows and Lissa will be fine he doesn't seem to want her dead." Suddenly I was pulled into Lissa head she was upset and scared.

"Why are you doing this?" Lissa begged victor for answers. "Did you kill rose and Dimitri?"

"They killed each other my dearest." Victor smiled and Lissa was shocked.

"What why?"

"Because rose is a psycho and set the fire so she could die with Dimitri." I was pissed now I am sure as hell not a psycho I didn't compel a dhampir to kill the love of her life and them failing at that compelling her best friend's boyfriend to be evil and try to burn us alive! I thought and Dimitri shook me to get me back into my own head.

"What happened is the princess ok?" he asked.

"She's fine just scared I swear to god I am going to kill that bastard!" I screamed. I didn't realize we were in the house and Yeva and Paul came into the room. Yeva started talking again Dimitri replied to her she nodded her head and said one more thing and left.

"She wanted to know why you were screaming and she wants you to help her run an errand while Dimitri goes to the store." Paul said as Dimitri left. Yeva walked in with bags and boxes she gave them to me they weight a ton. "She wants you to follow her" Paul said.

I did as she said and we walked a couple miles my feet hurt and so did my arms "how much longer." I whined and she hit me with her little walking stick Paul giggled. "She says uncle Dimika never whined as much as you." I frowned and was silent the rest of the way there. We arrived at a tiny cabin a moroi opened the door.

"Hello Yeva." she said as she grabbed a box from me. "You can bring them in the kitchen." I did and sat them on the counter.

"Where's your guardian?" I asked her every moroi had one.

"Oh my husband's in the yard." She said I was shocked rarely did moroi and Dhampirs get married. Yes they did have relations with each other but that was so the Dhampirs could reproduce. She looked at me and frowned "where is your bond mate?" she was a spirit user.

"At school how did you know I'm bonded with someone?" I asked.

"I can read your aura it matches my husband him and I are bonded to. "Yet another shock her husband was shadow kissed


	15. Chapter 15: Abe?

_**Dimitri's p.o.v**_

I woke up the next morning to see rose gone. I looked around the room everything was the same as when I left it there were western novels on the dresser the walls were a dark blue. I climbed out of the bed and went to my dresser I hadn't been home in 3 years so none of the clothes fit. I looked over at the clothes rose and I came here in. they were covered in ash roses dress had rips in it so did my suit. We won't be wearing those. I soon smelled my mother's cooking and walked down stairs.

"Are you hungry rose?" I heard Olena ask. I smirked at rose.

"She's always hungry." I grinned.

"Good thing we have a lot of food." Mother said leaving to check on Paul. I moved towards Roza and sat next to her.

"Nice pajamas comrade." I blushed a little remembering that I was wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms. I looked over at rose she was in bright pink pajamas they had little kittens on them. I smiled she looked incredible in everything.

"Roza have you seen what your wearing?" She looked down and blushed bright red we definitely needed clothes. "I'm going to get dressed and then I'll take you out to get you some clothes after breakfast." I said walking up the old creaky stairs. I pulled on my suit and walked out of the room and watched rose run up the stairs when she came back down she was in her dress which she still looked amazing in of course. We went to the only clothing store in this little town.

Rose found a pair of jeans, a tank top and a hoodie. I paid for the outfit and she changed. While I found jeans, converse, a black sweater and of course a cow boy duster as rose calls it. We both changed and we didn't stand out as much.

"Now where comrade?"She asked smiling.

"We try and figure out what victor is planning." Her face lit up and told me what she knew was happening with Lissa and Christian. I was pissed that victor tried to kill my Roza then it hit me we might have an advantage over victor. "Wait victor thinks we are dead? That might come in handy."

"What?" she asked me with a puzzled expression.

"We have the element of surprise as long as no one knows and Lissa will be fine he doesn't seem to want her dead." Roses expression dropped she seemed to be zoned out. The bond I thought to myself. Roses face flared up with anger I touched roses shoulder which seemed to pull her out of Lissa's head.

"What happened is the princess ok?" I asked concerned.

"She's fine just scared I swear to god I am going to kill that bastard!" she screamed. I guess she didn't realize we were back at the house. Little Paul and Yeva walked in.

"Dimitri why is this insolent girl screaming?" Yeva asked in Russian "oh and you young man need to go to the store your friend eats a lot. Also Abe Mazur would like to see you what have you gotten yourself into my boy?"

"It's a very long story grandmother and I shall do whatever you need" I replied and left the house. I walked to the small grocery store and ran into none other than Abe Mazur.

"Good afternoon guardian Belikov." He greeted kindly.

"Good afternoon to you to lord Mazur my grandmother said you requested to speak to me." I replied.

"Yes I heard about the attack on campus and how everyone thinks you and rose are dead I believed it myself until a little rumor around town said you were here. I don't know what you to have done but I suggest you protect rose and keep her safe maybe leave Russia." I thought about what he said his voice was threatening and protective.

"I'm sorry sir but we have charges here and rose is none of your concern and why do you have such an interest in her?" I question and he grinned at me.

"I have many reasons for many things rose is just important."

"Important why?"

"I'm sorry young man but I have to go thank you for the nice chat and remember if anything happens to rose it will be on your head boy." He said and walked away I was beginning to get really sick of being called boy. I sighed and walked into the store. I checked of the many items on my mother's list and went to the register to pay.

I walked home where I found Viktoria in the kitchen crying she looked up after I shut the door her face lit up at the sight of me. I set the bags I had in my hands down. And she ran up to me I pulled her into a hug.

"Dimika I thought you were dead what happened in the cabin?" she asked tears rolling down her cheeks.

"A lot happened but I'm safe and alive did you happen to talk Lissa or Christian?"

"Yes I asked them about you they didn't know anything but they left to go to court with victor before I arrived here Christian seems strange." She answered I knew what she meant by strange he was being compelled.

"Ok why aren't you at the school?"

"I thought you were dead I wanted to tell the family."

"Ok well you need to go back ok and don't tell anyone that I am alive."

"Yes Dimika I love you brother." Victoria said releasing me from the hug.

"I love you to sister." I replied and she left. I took the bags to the kitchen.

_**A/N: sorry it's not very long I've been sick and packing moving in a couple of weeks and lots of homework so I'm not sure when ill be able to update I'm really sorry thank you for reading **_____

_**~love Kya**_


	16. Chapter 16: Poor Lissa

_**Rose's P.O.V.**_

_**A/N: I know I only did Dimitri's P.O.V. for one chapter but I have to do Rose so it doesn't get to confusing sorry all. Thanks for reading and the reviews!**_

"Why don't you go talk to mark I'm sure he can help explain some things" Oksana said showing me to the door. I walked over to the garden where a man was sitting on a bench.

"Hello young lady I'm guessing your rose Yeva told us you would be coming." He smiled. "I heard your bond mate thinks you're dead that must be really hard on her."

"It is a lot has happened since someone tried to kill me!" I shouted the last part, I was still beyond angry at victor. Mark rested a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me.

"Here take this." He said handing me a silver ring I slid it on and the anger seeped away.

"What is this?" I asked looking at the ring.

"It's a spirit charmed ring it should help keep away some of the darkness."

"Darkness?" I frowned was this guy crazy?

"Spirit takes a lot of magic and there is a side affect it brings anger and a lot of other strong emotion. As a shadow kissed you take the darkness away from your bond mate sometime and if you don't it builds up bringing them closer to insanity. They can heal the darkness out of you so it doesn't consume you but it takes a lot of strength and that's what the charms are for. They help you handle the darkness in between healings." I nodded my head and at that point I was pulled into Lissa's head.

Lissa was sitting on her bed in tears she had a razor blade in her hand. She moved it closer and closer to her wrists I realized what I had to do I focused the darkness she had towards me and it worked she dropped the razor forgetting what she was about to do. Suddenly her door sprung open and victor and Christian walked in.

"Vasilissa its time for the memorial." Victor said and Christian walked over towards her and helped her off the bed. She dropped her head and a tear ran down her cheek Christian wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. She pulled away and they began walking towards the memorial. People surrounded two pictures with flowers wrapped around them.

Lissa walked closer to reveal who were in those pictures. One was of me holding my stake the other was of a smiling Dimitri we both looked so happy and worry free in the pictures. The memorial didn't last long the pastor said a few words and everyone paid their final respects. Victor and Christian left Lissa alone. She dropped to her knees in front of my picture tears ran down her face.  
"Rose why did you leave me?" she wept and my heart sank I had to get back to her.

She stood up and walked up to victors room she was about to knock when she heard victors voice.

"The plan seems to be working so far." Victor's voice was laced with joy.

"Wait what's the plan boss?" one of victors guardians asked.

" I told you kill Dimitri and rose, compel Christian to help get Lissa on my side and have Lissa run for the royal elections and when she's in ill use her as a pawn in my revolution!" he answered acting like he was pure genius. Lissa was enraged she burst through the door.

"I will not help you!" she screamed.

"Oh yes you will or else-" I didn't get to hear the rest I was pulled back to reality.

"What's wrong?" mark asked.

"I have to find Dimitri." I said running off. I slowed my pace down when I was close to the house and ran right into some moroi man. He was in a silk gunmetal grey suit with a crimson red scarf.

"Hello rose." He said with an accent I couldn't place.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked I had never seen this man in my life.

"Abe Mazur I have come to ask you to leave Russia."

"Ok who do you work for and why should I leave?"

"I don't work for anyone and it is very dangerous here for you miss Hathaway."

"Ok old man ill do what I want and it is none of your concern now I have some where I need to be." I said continuing to the Belikov residence. I was there in no time. I explained what has happened with Lissa and told him about my run in with Abe.

"Ok well make plans to help Lissa and stay away from Abe he's bad news." Dimitri replied.

"Ok who the hell is this Abe guy any way?" I asked pissed that it seemed like I was the only one that didn't know who he was.

"He is like a mob boss no one really knows what he does but it's never good. He has a lot of pull in the moroi and alchemists world. The alchemist call him zmey which is Russian for snake. He's very sly and dangerous."

"Ok so how do we help Lissa?"

_**A/N: again sorry for the short chapter things have been really tense and stressful at my house so I haven't had much time to write I love you guys so much for reading my story ill try to make up for the short chapters later,**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kya**_


	17. Chapter 17: Leaving

Rose's p.o.v.

"I'm not sure yet Roza we'll have to learn more about her situation and then figure things out." Dimitri sighed.

"Or we can go back to the court and beat the shit out of victor and get Lissa and Christian away from him." I grinned loving my idea better.

"Roza we must have a better plan than that we need proof of his treason against the court." He said then started to walk away. "And go to this address and get us some stakes." He said throwing me a small note book with an address written on the first page.

I walked around looking at sighs and address having difficulty finding this stupid place. Suddenly I ran into a tall moroi with brown eyes and a graying beard wearing a grey silk suit with a bright red scarf, he was surrounded by two guardians. I was about to walk around him when he spoke.

"Hello young lady I'm guessing you're the famous Rose Hathaway that's been causing quite a stir on the college campus?"

"Yes I am and you must be the strange old pedophile who's stalking me?" I said in my most bitchy voice.

"Ha-ha there is so much you don't know Rose." He smirked

"Ya sure what the hell do you want?"

"You to leave Russia, you and Lissa there is more going on than you or Belikov know. Rose you aren't safe here."

"Why the hell do you care?"

"I have reason for everything just leave you have 4 days to leave call me when you're ready." He said handing me a card then he walked away I look at the card in my hand in had a number imprinted into it with a name on the top "Abe" it read. The name was more of a picture the letters were laced with snakes a chill ran down my spine and I pocketed the card.

I began slowly walking thinking about what Abe said. Maybe we should get Lissa and Christian out of here. I heard a notice coming from behind me I was being followed. I looked around and realized night had fallen.

"shit." I cursed. I was outside at night in an unwarded area with no stake how stupid of me. I kept walking pretending I didn't notice. The light footsteps got closer and closer then suddenly a hand was on my shoulder and I turned around to defend myself. I threw a punch but it was quickly blocked I was about to try again when I heard a familiar voice.

"Roza stop it's just me." Dimitri said calmly.

"Damit Dimitri don't you know not to sneak up on people?" I yelled.

"Quiet rose. Did you get the stakes?"

"No I ran into our buddy Abe."

"What did he say."

I told Dimitri our conversation and then he walked me to a small building in silence. He knocked on the door and said something in Russian. The door opened revealing a large room full of weapons.

"Two silver stakes and a gun." Dimitri ordered to a large guardian. He handed us what we needed we paid and then left. We walked to the Belikov house Dimitri and I sat on the curb.

"Rose I think Abe is right something is going on and we don't really know what we need to leave but first we'll get Lissa and Christian."

I agreed and then we thought up a plan.

*next day plan in action*

The next morning we woke early. I climbed down the stair and met Dimitri in the kitchen he was writing out a note telling everyone where we were going. Then we left for the court, we were going by human time so everyone would be asleep. Dimitri and I walked up to the visitor housing. We hid behind bushes and trees unseen, we snuck into the back of the building.

I then slipped into Lissa's head she was awake and silently sobbing on the floor and Christian was asleep in the huge king size bed. Lissa slowly pulled out her razor and made sure Christian was asleep she took the blade to her wrist and made a clean cut she set the razor down and watched the blood slowly seep from the wound. The blood began to flow down her arm she didn't realize she had cut so deep. She began to feel dizzy and I pulled out of her head.

"3 floor room 23 and we need to hurry Lissa is losing blood." I said quickly and in no time Dimitri and I ran up the back stairs to the third floor. I passed several rooms till I found 23 I was about to break the door down when someone grabbed me and pulled me away.

"Rose we have to do this silently." Dimitri whispered. He took his stake out of his duster and placed in the key slot he gave it a few twists and the lock broke. We silently pushed open the door behind it revealed Lissa on the floor blood seeping from her wrist she was unconscious and Christian was asleep on the bed. Dimitri ran up to Lissa and wrapped a piece of fabric around her wrist. I ran up to Christian and silently woke him up lucky us he wasn't under victors compulsion still.

"You're alive!" Christian practically screamed. I cover his mouth with my hand.

"Stay quiet." I whispered. He stood up and saw Lissa he stayed silent but I could see a tear roll down his check. He truly did love Lissa it didn't matter how much I hated him he was good for her. Dimitri carried Lissa back to the car with Christian and I following close behind. We climbed in the car and started driving to Dimitri's home.

"What the hell happened to you two? What's wrong with Lissa? Where are we going?" Christian asked franticly.

"Um what happen to us is you fucking locked us in a cabin and set it on fire! Lissa cut herself because you're an ass! And we are going somewhere safe." I screamed at him still very angry at everything he did. Christian frowned.

"I was the one who set the fire? How? I don't remember what I did to Lissa?" he mumbled.

" Victor had you under compulsion when you set the fire and you set it by using your damn fire element magic dumbass. And you yelled at Lissa you scared her." I said calmly.

"I'm sorry. I'm glad you to are alive." He said with a silent sob. Within minutes we were at Dimitri's we all got out of the car and Dimitri carried Lissa into the house.

"Olena we need help" Dimitri called to his mother she came rushing down the stairs. She took one look at Lissa and orders us to take her to Dimitri's room. Dimitri lied her down on the bed and stepped away giving his mother some room.

" What happened." Olena asked.

"She slit her wrists and bled out." Dimitri answered calmly.

"Ok I need you all to leave ill take care of her."Olena said and we all made our way downstairs. I left Dimitri and Christian alone in the kitchen and made my way into the living room I picked up the telephone and dialed a number.

"Hello who is this?" he asked I could hear his accent over the receiver I still didn't know what it was.

"Its me Rose we will leave but Lissa is hurt." I answered my voice was shaky I was trying so hard to remain calm.

"Ok well I'll be over tomorrow and we'll all go to the airport."

"Fine goodbye Abe." I said and hung up the phone I couldn't handle it anymore I had to let the tears escape. I cried for a few minutes till I started to hear people fighting in the kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18: the escape

_**Dimitri's p.o.v**_

Rose ran into the living room and yelled for me, I walked in. rose quickly explained what was happening with victor, Lissa, and Christian. She also told me about Abe, he was suspicious and dangerous but he was also right we have to leave and I have to keep Lissa, Christian, and Rose safe, that means we will only trust Abe as a last resort and only if I'm around.

"Ok well make plans to help Lissa and stay away from Abe he's bad news." I promised and warned rose.

"Ok who the hell is this Abe guy any way?" she asked angry.

"He is like a mob boss no one really knows what he does but it's never good. He has a lot of pull in the moroi and alchemists world. The alchemists call him zmey which is Russian for snake. He's very sly and dangerous." I informed her.

"Ok so how do we help Lissa?"

"I'm not sure yet Roza we'll have to learn more about her situation and then figure things out." I sighed.

"Or we can go back to the court and beat the shit out of victor and get Lissa and Christian away from him." she grinned. I shook my head she was one to act before she thought I loved it about her but it was way too dangerous.

"Roza we must have a better plan than that we need proof of his treason against the court." I said then began to walk away. "And go to this address and get us some stakes." I said tossing her a small note book with the address to a little off the map weapon shop. As she went to get the weapons I went to get pack some clothes and supplies. I thought of a way to get Lissa and Christian out.

I retrieved all the things we'd need and went looking for rose. I spotted her quickly, Abe was walking away from her and night was falling she didn't have any stakes so I'm guessing she couldn't find the place. I started to walk up to her she heard me and tensed readying herself for an attack.

"Roza stop it's just me." I said calmly she let out a sigh and relaxed.

"Damn it Dimitri don't you know not to sneak up on people?" she yelled obviously trying to wake everyone.

"Quiet rose. Did you get the stakes?" I asked pretty much sure the answer was no.

"No I ran into our buddy Abe."

" What did he say." She told me everything and then I led her to the weapon shop. Abe was right of course and we are going to need his help I guess it's time to trust him. We reached the entrance and I whispered death of strigoi to the guard which was the password id forgotten to tell rose.

"Two silver stakes and a gun." I ordered to guardian Micah. He handed us what we needed we paid and then left. We walked to my mother's house, and Rose and I sat on the curb. "Rose I think Abe is right something is going on and we don't really know what we need to leave but first we'll get Lissa and Christian." I sighed hating to admit Abe of being right. She agreed and we fine tuned a plan.

*The escape begins*

I woke up early the next morning and walked downstairs and waited for Rose while I was waiting I began to write a letter to my family informing them we will be heading to America. Rose soon comes down the stairs and we leave for the Moroi royal court. We decided to go on human awake hours to make sure everyone is asleep. It didn't take long to get to court, we quickly made our way up to visitor housing and let the plan begin.

We hid behind the bushes and trees staying unseen as we sneak behind the building. Rose then slipped into Lissa's head to find out the room number her and Christian were located in. rose stood there silently, suddenly she was crying slightly and came back to herself.

"3 floor room 23 and we need to hurry Lissa is losing blood." she said quickly. I didn't hesitate neither did rose we shot up the stairs to floor 3. We silently ran down the hall to room 23. Rose began to pull back and ready herself to break down the door, I quickly wrapped my arms around her and whispering her ear "Rose we have to do this silently."

I pull out my stake and placed it in the key slot gave it a twist and the lock broke, I was getting way to good at that. We pushed the door open to reveal Lissa laying on the floor with her wrists slit she was losing blood very fast and we needed to get her to a doctor. I ran to Lissa while rose woke Christian; I ripped two pieces of fabric and wrapped them around Lissa's wounded wrists to stop the bleeding.

"You're alive!" Christian screamed. Rose placed a hand over his hand and whispered "stay quiet" into his ear. He took one look at Lissa stayed silent and let a tear roll free. He loves Lissa as much as I love rose.

I carried Lissa back to the car, rose and Christian followed closely behind.

"What the hell happened to you two? What's wrong with Lissa? Where are we going?" Christian asked franticly.

"Um what happen to us is you fucking locked us in a cabin and set it on fire! Lissa cut herself because you're an ass! And we are going somewhere safe." Rose yelled at Christian and he frowned obliviously upset about all that had happened.

"I was the one who set the fire? How? I don't remember what I did to Lissa?" he mumbled.

"Victor had you under compulsion when you set the fire and you set it by using your damn fire element magic dumbass. And you yelled at Lissa you scared her." she said trying to seem calm.

"I'm sorry. I'm glad you to are alive." He said with a silent sob. Within minutes I had everyone back to the house.

"Olena we need help" I called to my mother, and she came running down the stairs. She looked at Lissa and ordered us to take her upstairs.

"What happened?" Olena asked.

"She slit her wrists and bled out." I answered calmly.

"Ok I need you all to leave ill take care of her."Olena said and we all made our way downstairs. Rose left the room to call Abe I assumed. We sat at the table jittering worried and scared. Suddenly the door flew open and one of victors guardians came in with a psi hound.

"Why are you here I'm my mother's home?" I ask calmly

"I've come to retrieve the kidnapped princes Dragomir and lord Ozera." He smirks

"We came willingly." Christian yelled as the guardian began to grab him.

"attack." the guardian yells to the hound.

The hound attacked me and the guard screamed, him and the hound were ignited in flames. I gasp and push the hound off of me and rose comes running in. 

_**A/N: That's all you get for now sorry people I haven't had much update time lately very busy life and a lot of shit happening I'm soooo sorry! I love you all ill update again ASAP **_


End file.
